The present invention relates to mobile telephone holders, and relates more particularly to such a mobile telephone holder which uses a sliding switch to control the adjustment of the pitch between two opposite clamping plates.
A variety of mobile telephone holders have been disclosed for carrying a mobile telephone, and have appeared on the market. These mobile telephone holders are commonly designed for holding a particular model of mobile telephone. There is also known an adjustable mobile telephone holder which includes two opposite clamping plates that can be moved relative to each other. When in use, the clamping plates are moved apart. After the mobile telephone is loaded, the clamping plates are moved toward each other to hold down the mobile telephone. The drawback of this structure of mobile telephone holder is that the clamping plates must be moved when the mobile telephone is loaded or unloaded.